five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five nights at sauce 2
Info This is currently in progress so improvements may need to be made. The wonderful sequel to five nights at sauce. 'Hello, hello?, Welcome to the New and improved Wiz's Saucearia, As you can see on stage we have our new state of the art animatronics, the old animatronics have since been retired and are currently resting in the parts and service room. Now remember, Sauce entertainment does not cover any damage or death to any person so make sure not to die and eat all your sauce'. You have been hired to work the nightshift at the new and improved Wiz's Saucearia. What could go wrong?. This Establishment has many cameras to help you keep your eye on the animatronics and the music box. Animatronics may try and get you from the vents or the midway hall in front of your office, there is a solution to this, by using the sauce spoon (I don't even know) you can safely lure the animatronics away from your office. Be sure to keep the music box is the paint corner wound up as a certain paintbrush will come and try to get your sauce if you don't wind it up. The salt trap works like most of the other animatronics, however he will try and make your sauce salty which will cause the lights to break allowing Blood the skull to easily get in, make sure to use the mask on him. Blood the skull is not effected by the mask so make sure to shine your light at him so he will go away. -Sauce Entertainment is not covered to damage or death to any person so be careful for your own risk. The animatronics Now there are even more animatronics in the establishment including the new toy versions of Wiz, Frost and Starry. The old versions of them can be found in the parts and service room along with Lazy and Blood the skull. A couple of other animatronics include the salt trap and the mysterious paintbrush. Be sure to wind the music box or else the paintbrush will escape and will make sure you eat your sauce. Night one 'Toy Frost and Starry have begun to walk towards your office, make sure to use the sauce spoon to lure them away' Night two 'The old models have begun to move towards your office, lure them away with the sauce spoon. Make sure to shine the Blood animatronic as it does not work against your spoon and will attack if not tended to' Night three 'Toy wiz has begun to move towards your office, make sure to lure them away with that spoon. Also watch out for that salt trap, they will try and make your sauce salty which will deactivate the lights allowing Blood to easily jumpscare you' Night four 'All the animatronics have come out to try and steal your sauce, keep them at bay with your sauce spoon and keep an eye on the music box' Night five 'You have almost finished your shift old sport, make sure to wind that music box and watch out for the golden lemon' Night six 'What are you doing here?! Your shift ended, didn't you hear the memo? The place is closed, at least for a while, someone used the salt, someone used it. Just hang in there and finish your shift like normal ok? Goodnight' Custom night Here you can mess around with the animatronics AI from 0-20 and have fun with many different challenges with different difficulty's such as the golden sauce night or the sauce is on fire night. Other info This is another joke which is a sequel to the original five nights at sauce post. There may be another five nights at sauce title (or not) The Five Nights At Sauce series is based on an inside joke we made which somehow we made into what you see now. The Characters in five nights at sauce include me and my friends as well as other characters. Other series that could or could not happen are: Five Nights At Salt and Five Nights At Mews Game Map Category:Games